Jackie Frost One Shots
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: FemJack These are oneshots of how Jackie Frost copes with not being alone anymore and now having to deal with family, romance, and friends. Now that she's with people who love her for her, what could go wrong, right? Wrong. *Crappy Summary Better Story* FemJack/Bunny Tooth/FemJack (Friends)
1. Relationships

**A/N:What's up? This is my first fanfic, so please no hate! I do not own Rise of the Guardians, because if I did, Bunny would be with me. *Cough* Just move on with the story. c:**

* * *

o0o_Relationships_o0o

_North_

North always adored Jack, from the moment she became a Guardian, and from then on. She was like the daughter he never had, literally. After Jack moved into one of the guest rooms and made that her permanent bedroom, North turned into the usual protective dad and watched over her. It'd be an understatement if he called her an angel. She always caused ruckus in the North Pole, either angering the Yetis or managing to freeze over half of the elves. Yet, North forgave her easily each time thanks to her famous puppy dog looks with her sparkling blue eyes.

Jack loved North all the same, as well, like a daughter to a father. She looked up to him most out of all the Guardians. He protected her and more importantly, believed in her when no one else would. Even the hard core, tom boyish Jacqueline Frost owned a soft spot for the Guardian of Wonder. But if anybody pointed that out, they'd find themselves frozen and stuck in the cellar with the other frozen elves that Jack had stored there.

_Sandy _

He was practically an uncle or a brother to Jack. He understood her like nobody else did. Jack found him easiest to talk to when she was stuck somewhere. And when she was hurt or thinking of her memory, she'd run to him for comfort, and he would be happy to oblige to her. Although he couldn't speak to her verbally, he still had the images that ran over his head. Unlike others, Jack understood it best.

Jack would always go to Sandy if she was stuck somewhere. He knew just how to cheer her up when she needed it and she admired his dreams for children and would always accompany him when he did it. When she would touch parts of the sand, it would reveal her innocence, or the images of her innocence. They turned out to be baby polar bears that would run around her gleefully, tackling each other playfully. She loved it, and she loved Sandy, but like a sister to a brother or a niece to an uncle.

_Tooth_

If there was anyone Jack would hang out with besides Jamie, it would be Tooth. They were practically attached at the hip with how much time they spend together. It came as a surprise to the other Guardians that the two females shared so many things in common. It was surprising because Tooth was girly and happy with everything while Jack was tough and more of a tom boy, yet they hung out countless times and had many sleepovers at either the Tooth Palace or the Pole.

Jack thought of Tooth as a sister and always showed it. The same went for Tooth. They could agree on almost everything except for one thing. Since Tooth was a girly spirit and Jack was the opposite, Tooth would always fight for Jack to wear a pretty blue sundress or curl her hair up a bit, but Jack always denied. She kept to her usual attire: an oversized hoodie that usually hid her hands unless she pulled her sleeve up to grab her staff or something else, brown shorts that stopped at her lower thighs and showed her gangly legs, and her hair tied up in its usual messy ponytail with her long bangs cascading over and hiding her forehead. Nonetheless, Tooth and Jack were close.

_Bunny_

Everything had changed for Bunny's relationship with Jacqueline Frost after she became a Guardian. He remembered loathing her to the bone before the moon revealed her as a Guardian. After defeating Pitch, Bunny found himself liking Jack more as a friend each time they were together. She still called him Kangaroo but it was more of a nickname now then it was back then when it was considered an insult. Now it didn't exactly matter to him anymore. Now Bunny didn't know what he felt for her anymore. He was confused, to be more specific. When they were beginning to become friends, every time she entered the same room as him he would smile. But now? Every time she'd enter the room, his stomach would get caught up in knots and his heart would flutter and he'd find himself stuttering for words and acting like a complete gumby in front of her. He didn't like this. Not only did it ruin his image and made him look like he was weak, but it also gave more teasing for Jack to him, not that it mattered to him, but it was still insulting either way. Bunny didn't know what was wrong. She was not even a Pooka and, yet, he was gaining these sudden feelings for her. He didn't know whether it was wrong or oh, so right because if he acts like this in front of North to Jack, he'd have his tail chopped off her 'moving on his little girl'.

Jack knew of Bunny's feelings for her, but chose to play hard-to-get and pretended not to notice. She returned the feelings and usually got mad at herself for it. He was so mean to her before, then they were friends, and now he was on her mind a lot more than it needed to be. Jack had been alone for three hundred years, so she wasn't ready for these kinds of things and didn't want Bunny to make a move either because she felt it'd be too overwhelming and ruin their friendship. But she did like to think of what it would be like if she didn't have these worries and she could show how she truly felt...

So this is how it went after Pitch's defeat and now Jack was living with North, looking up to Sandy, hanging with Tooth, and having mixed feelings for Bunny. What could go wrong, right?

* * *

**A/N:I hope this wasn't too bad... I feel like I could've done better. :3 I just have these FemJack/Bunny feels right now. c: I support them more than me and Bunny-oops. Shh! R&amp;R! Please no hate, remember, this is my first time ever doing this! :)**


	2. Scary Movie Night

**A/N:Okay, this is a RANDOM one shot that I thought of. Contains:Humor(If it's not funny, I apologize 'cuz I try!), FemJack/Bunny fluff, and a horror flick. c: I do not own Insidious or Rise of the Guardians, so calm down. Also, thanks for the comments! :) They really mean a lot! Anyway, on with the Guardians!**

* * *

o0oScary Movie Nighto0o

"I'm sorry, you want us ta what?" Bunny asked, his accent thick, as he stared down at the fairly short girl. Tooth, Sandy, and North stood beside him, all with either excited or curious expressions. Jack, however, stood in front of the Pooka, a small movie in her hand, and an adorable grin painted over her pale features.

"Watch this movie with me! Jamie let me borrow it!" Jack repeated, shoving the movie into the elder Guardian's face. The cover of it was a little frightening and weird, showing a boy cascaded with shadows and words reflected in his eyes that read, '_Insidious_'. He wore pajamas and stared back at Bunny, who still seemed hesitant to accept Jack's request.

"Wait, Jamie let you borrow this movie?" Tooth spoke up gently, looking at Jack. "Isn't he a little young for a movie like this?"

"He's twelve now, Tooth, let the boy be!" Jack shrugged her off. "Now, c'mon! Let's go start it! You said you got a new TV, right Dad?" She was speaking to North.

"Um, yes, but Jacqueline, I have to side with Bunny. A horror movie?" North replied, following his daughter figure into the living area. It was fairly big, red velvet covering the walls, a maroon couch sitting inside with a coffee table and TV sitting in front of it. All around it was leftover toys that North hadn't delivered due to problems, or he had enough of them already. Dressers and drawers also surrounded and finished the fine room.

"Aw, c'mon!" she whined, turning back to him with sad eyes.

"No offense, Jack, but I don't think ya can handle a movie like this," Bunny smirked, rolling his emerald eyes dully.

"Do you know who you're talking to here, Kangaroo?" Jack smirked, her aqua orbs boring into his. "I'm Jacqueline Overland Frost, I can handle whatever is thrown at me." As she turned around, she screamed and jumped back, not expecting to see Sandy's floating form there. He gave an apologizing grin.

"We really need to put a bell on you," Jack mumbled. "What is it?"

A swarm of images went over his head, but neither Bunny, Tooth, nor North understood, but Jack seemed to just fine.

"Aw, c'mon Sandy. He's long gone!" Jack waved him off before skipping over to the TV and popping the movie in with a smile.

"What did he say?" Tooth asked, flying over eagerly.

"He's worried Pitch would show up and give nightmares because of the movie. But, really, we defeated him didn't we? Besides, I don't think he'll return after that right hook you gave him." Jack giggled. Tooth chuckled, remembering how she punched the Nightmare King in the face for hurting not only her fairies, but her friends as well. Her knuckles were sore after, but it was definitely worth it.

"Let us sit on the chair for butts!" Jack exclaimed dramatically before flopping over the couch. Bunny rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile as he took a seat on her left. North took the seat on her right while Tooth sat on the back of the couch with her legs crossed so she didn't hurt her companions under her and Sandy sat on the arm of the chair. A few minutes after the previews, the movie started...

o0o

Tooth let out a scream as the closet inside the room opened and the 'little boy' popped out and ran laughing like a child does, but his face looked nothing like a kid. Renai, one of the characters from the movie, jumped back and let out a similar scream to Tooth's, grabbing her arm.

A blanket was drawn over Bunny's, Jack's, and North's laps. Anybody with a brain could tell that these three were terrified. Sandy, however, had fallen asleep on the arm of the couch and wasn't experiencing the fear the spirits were now. Jack clung to Bunny, who didn't seem to care because he was too terrified, but he held her just as tight. North bit his fingernails hastily, not liking this movie at all. Tooth had her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth as she forced herself to continue to watch the movie.

o0o

"OH MY-" Jack shrieked, covering her eyes. Bunny let out a shout, his ears clasping to his head, and clenching his eyes shut. North let out a terrified yell from behind the couch. He didn't see the scary moment on the movie, but the screams coming from the two scared him just as bad. Tooth sat beside him, whimpering like a terrified puppy. Sandy still remained asleep.

o0o

"A cliffhanger! Are you serious?" Bunny shouted angrily as the credits began to show.

"Chapter two comes out in theaters in a few weeks. I'm taking Jamie and Pippa." Jack said shakily, wandering over to the TV and taking the movie out before putting it back in its case. "Though, I'm a little too afraid to go watch it after this one. Tooth? North?"

"Is it over?" came Tooth's shaky reply.

"Da, I am NOT coming out until that television is OFF!" North shouted stubbornly. Jack, in turn, turned off the TV.

Sandy finally woke up, giving a sleepy smile, and stretched.

"You missed A LOT," Jack sighed, jumping back on the couch and leaning against Bunny as a pillow. Tooth, still terrified, slowly flew into the air, shaking.

"I-I'm heading to the Tooth Palace. See you, I guess," she squeaked, before waving goodbye and flying away. Sandy would've said the same, but it just came out in a series of images before he left. North got to his feet.

"Never again!" North said, his voice finally normal again. "I'm heading to bed. Da, don't stay up to late, alright?" With that said, he left the room.

"Told ya you couldn't handle it," Bunny chuckled.

"I watched the movie, though?"

"Yeah, while clinging onto me the entire time!"

Jack blushed blue, frost appearing over her nose and freckles. "It's not like you weren't doing the same to me. I nearly choked to death because you wouldn't let me go!" If Bunny wasn't a Pooka, he'd be red in the face now. He glared down at her.

"Are ya saying I was afraid?" he scoffed.

"Afraid would be an understatement, Kangaroo, you were terrified to the bone!" Jack insisted.

"Fine. Ta show you that I'm not afraid, I'll maybe accompany you to the second movie!"

"Deal!"

_What the hell did I just agree to?_ Bunny thought as Jack relaxed against him. It was clear already, though, neither of the tough spirits could handle a simple horror movie.

* * *

**A/N:WAAAH! This sucked horribly! :( Sorry if this contained spoilers for you on the Insidious part, but...yeah. :) I really hope you enjoyed, and please no hate comments! :c No hate for wittle old me! :'( R&amp;R!**


	3. Spending Time With North

**A/N:I think you know why I'm starting with North for this. :) I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

o0o_Spending Time With North_o0o

Every daughter has their moments with their father, whether it be about life, boys, school, or practically anything else. Jack and North had this relationship and nobody could wreck if they tried, not even Pitch Black. It seemed that once the two spirits came together, the Man in the Moon created a permanent bond, or seal, to keep them as they were now, a father and a daughter.

The other three Guardians saw how close they were and never tried to get in the middle of that because they, even Bunny, thought that it was good for Jack to have someone like North seeing as she was alone for three hundred years, but they know deep down North would never forgive himself for leaving Jack to find her own path with nobody to guide her.

Today was a few weeks from North's holiday and he was on the dot with creating all the toys for the children of the world. This was probably one of the days North really had to separate himself from Jack to get his work done. But being Jacqueline Frost, this would be a bit harder than he thought.

"One more touch, and..." North hissed quietly to himself as he slowly began to lower the toy wheel onto the small car. His office was just as it was before the war against Pitch, filled with ice sculptures and his tools. His hand shook dramatically as it got closer...

The door slammed open as one of the yetis popped his head in, screaming something angrily. The wheel fell from North's hand and onto the floor, ruining the purpose of what he was trying to do.

"Da, is this gonna become regular thing? You should knock! It is not hard!" North shouted angrily, turning to face him. The yeti sent the Guardian a glare, before holding his large paw up. Inside his large grip was a blue hoodie, and the owner of it was dangling from it, her legs dangling in the air and barely reached the ground, considering she was so short.

"H-Hi," Jack smiled feebly, waving at him.

"What did Jack do?" North asked, confused as to why she was being held like a punished dog.

The yeti stepped out of the office and pointed down at the workshop; North walked up and looked over to see ice covering the once wooden floors. A yeti walked in, holding a rather large box that held toy robot parts, and slipped on the ice falling on his back, the box flailing from his arms and scattering the objects inside it all over the place. North didn't even bother to hide his laughter, but stopped instantly at the dull glare the yeti was giving him. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I guess take all toys and set them in Globe room. Y'all continue there, but," he added, seeing the giant about to walk off with the girl still in his grasp, "you must leave her. I have a few things to talk to her about." Jack sighed, deciding to just get her punishment instead of giving her usual puppy dog eyes that got her out of mostly everything. The yeti held his paw out and dropped Jack onto the ground. She let out a loud 'oomph!' when she hit the floor.

"Thank you, Frank, you may go now!" North waved to the grumbling creature as he turned to leave. Jack jumped up, brushing herself off, and wishing she hadn't left her staff down below so she could freeze the yeti for both grabbing her roughly and dropping her.

"Jack, in here," North called, already back in his office. Jack groaned like a child as she slowly trudged into his office. The door slammed shut behind her, but she was too used to that to care. She's been in this office countless of times, anyway.

"In my defense, those yetis had it coming," she stated numbly, taking a seat atop of North's desk.

"And why is that?" North asked teasingly as he bent down to pick up the wheel that was dropped earlier. He put it on the car, before doing the finishing touches to it.

"Um," Jack pondered in thought, "well, they're always rude to me for one, and that one yeti sat on me, remember?"

North chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Jack, you know what time of the year is, we all don't have time for your pranks or tricks," North said in a fatherly tone as he brought out a paint brush to paint the car a ruby red. The girl shifted uncomfortably on the desk. "What?"

"Everyone seems so busy these days! Tooth with the teeth, Sandy and his dreams, you with your toys, and Bunny's in hibernation and I swore on the Guardians' book I wouldn't bother him," she mumbled. "And finally, Jamie and his friends are on Christmas break, but they said they had family things to do so I don't get to visit!"

"So what you want to do? Tell me, c'mon!" North said eagerly, looking at the small girl before him. She stared at him innocently through her white bangs, before leaning forward and dipping her finger inside the red paint.

"What is that for?"

"This!" Jack squealed, pressing the paint covered finger on the tip of North's nose. She giggled quietly, awaiting his reaction. His eyes went cross eyed, trying to see his nose. It reminded him of his special deer Rudolph and he chuckled.

"Jack, do you realize who you are messing with?" he asked slowly, dipping his paint brush quietly in the yellow paint without her noticing.

"An old Christmas spirit?"

"Back in my day, when I was just beginning Guardian, I used to be prankster as well..." North raised the yellow covered paintbrush in the air, yet, Jack still didn't notice.

Jack laughed loudly, taking that as a joke. As her mouth opened, North's hand sprung up and wiped all the yellow paint on her lips. She clamped her mouth shut, the paint more noticeable, seeming to look more like lipstick than paint. She crossed her own blue eyes to look at the 'art'. She scowled at North.

"Oh, really?" she reached for another paintbrush, sitting in a blue cup by the other paints. She dipped it into a blue color, similar to her eyes. "Game on!" Her hand shot out, catching North on the eyebrow. North laughed heartily, getting her cheek with more yellow paint. They went at this for ten minutes and so far, Jack had yellow paint over her lips and cheeks, red on her ear, purple on her eye, green on her nose, and a little bit of orange on her hair. North, however, looked like a walking rainbow with blue on his eyebrow, pink splashed all over his beard, yellow on his right eye and red on his left, with a complimenting purple over his lips. They finally stopped when Phil, one of the yetis, barged in. North growled angrily, unhappy that Phil had interrupted their game. But once he realized what he was previously doing, he stared at the yeti in complete shock. Jack did the same.

Phil, not finding this at all hilarious, crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at the two angrily, as if they were children, which they were acting like now.

"She started it!" North blamed, pointing at Jack childishly. She gaped at him, her mouth dropped.

"Only because he put yellow on my mouth! Look!" she pointed at her pouted lips. Phil's glare didn't falter.

"...Shower?" North whimpered quietly. Phil nodded, pointing outside the office, obviously telling the two to get out and go get cleaned up. As they walked to out, they snickered quietly.

"Whoever makes it to the shower first gets the rubber ducky!" North sang under his breath, running ahead of her. She laughed happily, running to catch up. She thought to herself happily, at least she could count on North to give her some fun.

* * *

**A/N:Oh, wow! This was kind of fun to right! I love those father/daughter moments! Don't you? ^.^ Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry for the wait :( Jack says bye. Bye! 3**


	4. Emma and Jack

**A/N: I just love the sister/sister relationships everywhere, especially after seeing Frozen. Note: Seeing as so many names are being put into Jack's sister, I'm calling her Emma. I just don't see her as a Pippa. I see Pippa in the girl Jamie's friends with.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

o0o_Emma and Jacqueline_o0o

"Jack!" a voice hissed in the dim lights of the small bedroom. The house was just as silent, its beings laying inside all asleep and unmoving, besides one child, that is. The youngest of the Overland children(There was five children, Jack being the oldest and Emma as the youngest), Emma Lillith Overland, was climbing on a bed of her oldest sister, Jacqueline Overland. "Jack, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Emma, go back to sleep," the girl under the covers moaned.

"No way! Today's the day! You promised, remember?" Emma squealed. A brown eye opened in the moonlit room, looking over at the bright eyed girl who stared down at her sister in admiration.

"Not when I'm asleep, which is where you should be!" Jack laughed, reaching out blindly and bringing Emma down so she was laying with her back to Jack's chest. Jack tried to sleep again, but Emma struggled against her grip, trying to shove her sibling off the bed.

"Jack! Jack, pretty please?" Emma begged, her similar eyes looking up at Jack. Upon being one of Jacqueline Overland's weaknesses, Emma cheered silently when Jack sighed in annoyance and lifted herself from her bed. She stretched before grabbing her staff from the corner of the room and her regular cloak she'd wear over her clothes. She grabbed Emma's hand like she always did and led her away from her room and toward the front door. They passed by three bedrooms, each belonging to either their parents or their other siblings, Berniece Overland, Henry Overland, and finally, the second youngest, Mandy Overland. It was true the Overlands were a huge family, but they all had the love they needed and went off with life perfectly.

Emma skipped and giggled happily as Jack swung their hands as they walked. The moon seemed to glow brighter at the sight of the two sisters. Unknown to them, especially Jack, the Man in Moon was smiling big, knowing that this teenage girl would be one of the greatest Guardians he had ever chosen.

"Do you remember the spot?" Jack asked with a warm smile. Emma nodded eagerly, running forward, her small hand still clasped around her big sister's and led her deeper into the sea of trees. It seemed forever until they found the one spot, _their_ spot. None of their siblings knew of this spot except them. They were the closest and everyone in Burgess knew that.

They finally arrived. It was a huge field, no trees had appeared here. There was nothing but flowers and hills that seemed to go higher and higher until it reached the other side, where trees took place again. In other words, this field was a huge circle with trees surrounding it.

"Did you bring the jar?" Jack asked, her brown eyes twinkling. Emma nodded again, reaching inside her huge pocket and taking out an empty jar; she showed it to Jack, whom took it into her own hands.

"Do the thing! C'mon!" Emma urged, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Jack smirked, bopping her softly on the nose. "but just once, but if they don't come, we have to head back before Mother and Father worry, alright?"

"Okay!" Emma agreed, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Jack sighed in content, looking over the white and purple flowers, before opening her mouth slightly. She whistled a soft tune. It seemed so beautiful to Emma. When the song finished, the girls waited, looking around eagerly, knowing what would happen next. Two minutes passed by and nothing happened.

Emma's face drooped. "They never come!"

"Never?" Jack chuckled, bending down to her height and holding her shoulder as she pointed behind her younger sibling. Confused, Emma turned around and gasped, a smile appearing on her face again. Millions and millions of fireflies flew up from the flowers, swooning in the air as they glowed big and bright. Jack opened the jar and handed it to Emma, an amusing smile on her face. Emma took it happily, running through the fireflies as they seemed to glow even brighter. It lit up her face. She ran around, laughing happily.

Jack leaned on her staff, her brown hair bristling past her shoulders as the midnight breeze came in. She loved seeing her sister so happy. She loved her other siblings just as much, but she couldn't help but spend more time with Emma, whom seemed to be more like a mini her. Emma came back happily, holding the jar up so Jack could see it. Many fireflies swarmed inside in a pattern sort of way. Jack smiled.

"Do you want to keep them?" she asked quietly.

Emma wanted to nod, but she knew she'd be wrong. It was wrong to take something or someone from their home. She looked up at Jack hopefully.

"Could you help me?" she asked timidly. Jack laughed heartily, but nodded. She leaned down again and twisted the top from the jar. They both held it and watched in amazement as they flew free, joining back with their family. Jack smiled down at Emma, ruffling her brown head.

"So, was this worth breaking about a thousand rules from Mother?" she asked. To this, Emma nodded again.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter so much! I hope I got Emma's character okay. And about the whistling for the fireflies to come out, I kind of made that up after hearing Fireflies by Owl City. :) Hope you loved it as much as I did. R&amp;R!**


	5. Dressy Day

**A/N: Whoop! Whoop! I am continuing! :D Sorry, but this will contain few Bunny/Jack moments, but trust me, there'll be more of that in the next chapter. This idea just came to my head and I had to write it! I wrote the first draft at my school and my teacher picked it up. Ten minutes later she came back with it, but told me that it was a good storyline, but the names were weird. FYI, I LIKE TOOTH, NORTH, BUNNY, AND SANDY'S NAMES! THEY ARE UNIQUE! And get this, she was my SCIENCE teacher! She picked it up because I was writing when I was supposed to be studying. I cried silently. ;c Oh, and I never studied, c; Anyway, here it goes! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

It was another one of North's Christmas parties, but it was the very first that Jack had actually been invited to instead of forcing herself to crash it. But having the Tooth Fairy as a best friend wasn't an advantage for the outfit to wear at the said party. The guys, however, all had no trouble in finding their clothing. Bunny wore just a black jacket with a black tie falling over his chest where his bandolier used to sit. North, however, wore his usual red suit that fell to the ground almost like a dress, while Sandy wore a golden suit with black compliments on the sleeves and cuffs.

Tooth loved to dress up, especially for parties when her friends and companions could see her. She'd usually wear platform ones or ones that were a bit poofy at the waist. Each dress, though, each had either of these colors: green, yellow, pink, and purple. This year, she was wearing a knee length teal-almost green-dress that seemed to shimmer across her feathers. She had looked absolutely beautiful.

Jack was different. Never in her three hundred years of life has she ever worn a dress of any kind. Come to think of it, she doesn't remember wearing anything else besides her blue hoodie and brown shorts. She couldn't picture herself in anything else. Tooth would not stand for this. Jack was a gorgeous spirit, just as beautiful, and if not, more, than her. At least that's what Tooth believed. She didn't know that Jack's beauty wouldn't range to hers, but still enough, she was _not _unattractive. Tooth has heard many male spirits talk romantically about Jack. When she had confided this to the male Guardians, she found North and Bunny the angriest about it. But for different reasons. Tooth smirked deviously in her mind. She would get Bunny and Jack together. _Oh yes she would..._ But now wasn't the time for Plan J.A.C.K.R.A.B.B.I.T. to ensue. Now it was time for Plan G.E.T. J.A.C.K. A.N.D H.E.R. P.A.S.T.Y. B.U.T.T I.N. A. D.R.E.S.S.

Tooth had the perfect plan. She had invited Jack to her palace to help Tooth herself into her dress. Little did she know, Tooth also had a dress waiting for her, but her many fairies had managed to hide it when the frosty spirit arrived. She greeted Tooth as she always did, a tackle to the ground because of 'bad landing'. Jack was a bit rusty on her lands from the wind. She remembered accidentally tackling Bunny one time for this and almost got her staff snapped in half.

"Heya, T.," Jack greeted, climbing off the fairy quickly. "M'sorry, I really need to cut these God awful bangs." She ran a hand through her long white bangs subconsciously. "They're partly the reasons for my landing. So, where's the dress?"

Tooth cleared her throat, making herself as normal as possible as she revealed her dress to Jack. Jack smiled a bit.

"What do ya think?" the feathery Guardian asked.

"It's...pretty," Jack shrugged. Yet again, her tom-boyish side overpowered her girly side. Tooth almost smacked her upside the head, but she held back from it, holding the dress out for Jack to take. "You really want me to help you with the dress? Couldn't you have asked Cupid? She's a real nut job over stuff like this." Jack shuddered as she helped the beautiful fairy into her gown.

"No, I was sure when I chose you, besides you haven't gotten your outfit yet," Tooth finally laid it on the table as she smoothed her dress, turning her oddly colored eyes over to her companion. Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about? I'm goin' in this!" The winter sprite gestured to her hoodie and shorts. Tooth giggled.

"No, you're not," she sang.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Jack was now growing worried. What did Tooth exactly have in store for her? Before she could react, Tooth shouted, "Now, girls!" Jack let out a loud shout of struggle as several of Tooth's fairies, even Baby Tooth, grabbed her and held her down. For small fairies barely the size of golf balls, these girls were strong. Jack struggled against them, but she knew it was no use. Tooth disappeared from sight for a moment, but she then reappeared with a poofy white, sleeveless dress that would probably fall to the bottom of Jack's thighs if she wore that. Her eyes widened, her pupils shrinking dangerously.

"N-No! Don't you dare!"

"Awe, c'mon, Jack! It's pretty! Now, c'mere!"

"But I can't wear **anything **sleeveless. Just trust me on this! Can I please wear something else?"

"No!"

"GAH! TOOTH!"

A minute later, Jack's old clothes were scattered across the ground and the beautiful dress was put on her. Tooth gazed proudly, before her grin disappeared into a frown. Her eyes widened greatly.

"_Is that a tattoo?!_" she nearly screamed, pointing at Jack's shoulder where a scatter of black snowflakes ran up and down her arm in beautiful patterns. It was plain that this _wasn't_ natural, but it _was _permanent. Jack flushed blue, frost appearing over her cheeks as she looked away awkwardly.

"Y-yeah..."

"How did y- When did y-" Tooth was sputtering for a reply.

"A few years ago I had run into Hallow. And you know how many tattoos he has! He gave it to me for free since we were good friends!" Jack explained feverishly. Tooth was still flabbergasted.

"I can't believe you'd do something that rebellious, Jack!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm stupid and rebellious, what do you expect?" Jack shouted, rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"...Does it hurt?"

Jack was shocked at the questioned, but answered, "A bit. It stings a lot."

Tooth winced. "O-Oh... Well, now that you're in the dress and I've heard the tattoo story, let's fix your hair and face and we can go. C'mon, Pasty."

"Don't call me that. And what do you mean by fix my face?"

"Make up!"

Jack's eyes widened. "NO! NO WAY! SOMEBODY HE-"

Tooth dragged her away a minute later. And about a half an hour later, they returned, Jack's hair still in its ponytail, but her hair was curled in beautiful waves that cascaded over her shoulders. Her eyes held white and black make up, three snowflakes at the end of each. In a way to put it one word, Jack was a complete _babe._ Except she didn't necessarily feel like one. She slumped forward, slouching uncomfortably. Tooth forced her to stand straight, smiling warily.

"You look beautiful, Jack, show it! Now, let's go!"

Jack whined and cried the whole way there. When they arrived, they seemed to be one of the last. Almost all of the spirits were already on the dance floor. The two of them greeted the guys at the punch bowl. North and Bunny complimented Tooth and Sandy gave a thumbs up.

"And here's Jack!" Tooth introduced, smiling proudly.

"Where?" Bunny questioned, not seeing the girl in sight. Tooth gasped, not seeing the girl there. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Guardian hiding behind a potted plant. Rolling her eyes, she flew over and dragged Jack over, Jack attempting to hit her with her staff on the way. When she was put before the boys, each jaw was dropped. Never had they _ever _seen Jack in such a girly thing. To be honest, she had never looked better.

"Da, Jacqueline, you look amazing!" North smiled, making sure to glare at any passersby who were staring at her longer then they had to. He almost wanted to find a blanket to cover any exposed skin. Sandy clapped his hands, smiling big. Jack blushed harder.

"Crikey, Snowflake, I haveta admit, ya look beautiful," Bunny complimented almost timidly. She smiled at him. He reflected it. At least until he saw three boys behind her staring at something a little inappropriate. Glaring, he growled furiously, stepping behind the girl so he blocked their view. They booed, returning to the dance.

"Thanks, guys, really. But seriously, I will burn this dress after this party is over," Jack laughed. The Guardians laughed along with her. Maybe this thing wasn't so bad... There was silent for a moment after their laughter died down. ...Until Bunny had broken it.

"_CRIKEY, IS THAT A TATTOO?!_"

* * *

**A/N: I liked this one! Woo-hoo for Tooth and Jack's friendship! And what did ya think about Jack's tattoo secret? c; Yes, her pure skin has been officially unpured. :P R&amp;R!**


	6. Lullaby

**A/N: SQUEEEE! JACKRABBIT FLUFF TIME! Let me begin with saying this will probably be one of my most favorite chapters because one, it includes the Bennett kids, and two, because Jackrabbit is my Otp, FEMJack or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR THE SONG INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

o0o_Sweet Lullabies_o0o

"Hurry up, Kangaroo, we're already late enough!" Jack called over her shoulder, the wind whooping through her hair madly as it carried her small form. Her companion growled, hopping from roof to roof, bringing himself to go faster than before.

"We're only twenty minutes late, Sheila, relax!"

"Never tell a girl to relax!" she snapped, smirking valiantly when she found her needed destination:_ Jamie's house_. The wind carried her quickly to Jamie's bedroom window which, as always, was half open for the female and the Pooka to climb into, though it was easier for Bunny to use his tunnels due to his sides. Bunny caught up, standing atop the roof, over the window.

"Little help here?" Jack grunted, glaring at the male as he watched her struggle with the stubborn window that refused to open the rest of the way. Usually, Jamie would come and help, but weirdly enough, he wasn't there, so that made Jack more determined to get inside incase something was wrong. He had promised he and Sophie would stay up for them.

Anyway, Bunny just rolled his eyes and pulled while she pushed, considering they were in different positions. They were successful after a few long minutes. Clicking her tongue, Jack climbed through, Bunny following shortly after. She raised an eyebrow, confused. The room was completely empty other than her and Bunny.

"Weird...they're usually here," she mumbled.

"Ya think they had somewhere to be?" Bunny suggested. Jack looked at him with an unamused expression.

"At eleven at night?"

"Good point," Bunny almost smacked himself for being idiotic.

"Well, if they're not here, we should just-" Jack cut herself off when she heard a whimper. She squinted her eyes at the ajar bedroom door which was right across from Sophie Bennett's bedroom. They both paused in silence. Another sob was heard. Eyes widening, both Guardians darted forward, entering the room as silent as they could. Their hearts jerked as they both saw the Bennett children laying across Sophie's bed, the said girl crying into her big brother's chest. Bunny instantly ran forward to console her, seeing as she was almost like a daughter to him. He was very protective. Jamie raised his head.

"Jack, Bunny!" he whispered, "you made it!"

Bunny didn't reply as he carefully took Sophie from Jamie's arms and cradled her in his big, comforting ones, shushing her as she continued to cry. Jack looked at Jamie worriedly.

"What happened?"

"I-I came in here to get Sophie so I could take her to my room and we could wait for you guys, but..." he looked at his sister sadly as she clung onto Bunny for dear life. "sh-she was already asleep, but she was crying. She was having a nightmare, I know it." Jack and Bunny exchanged equal glares. _Pitch_...

"Damn it, Pitch," Jack whispered, before looking at Bunny again. "Is she okay?"

"She stopped cryin', but she's shakin' like mad, though," the Guardian of Hope explained, showing her the still whimpering child. Jack sighed, holding her arms out.

"Here, gimme," she demanded. Bunny gave Jack the girl reluctantly. Jack rocked her in her arms softly as Sophie sniffed quietly, holding onto Jack gently when she realized it was her snowy friend. Sophie absolutely loved Jack almost as much as she loved Bunny. She was like an older sister, or mother, but she knew nobody could replace her real mommy.

After awhile, Sophie yawned quietly and her eyes drooped. Jamie yawned as well, covering his mouth as he did so. Jack chuckled briefly.

"I think Bunny and I should go. Y'all need sleep," she said as she set Sophie by her brother again. "Don't worry, Pitch won't bother you again. Besides, Sandy should be here in a few minutes to deliver your dreams. He'll be mad if Bunny and I keep you up." She ruffled Jamie's hair while Bunny bent forward to peck Sophie's forehead, but as they turned to leave, Sophie's small voice met their ears, "No go!"

They both turned to face the children again, small smiles gracing their faces. "Guys-"

"C'mon, you just got here!" Jamie yawned again. "At least stay until we fall asleep!"

Bunny looked at Jack. "Mate, you know Sandy'll be here-"

Jack smirked at her companion. "Which is why you're gonna sing 'em a lullaby to get them asleep faster!"

Sophie and Jamie grinned widely at the idea of a lullaby from their fluffy friend. Bunny's eyes widened and he frowned.

"Nuh-uh, mate, I don't sing! But you," he pointed at the tiny spirit. "can sing for them! I'm sure they'd appreciate it!"

Jack laughed hollowly and glared at him, "But Mommy Jack is tired as well and wants sleep now, so if Bunny doesn't sing, she will wack him upside the head with her staff." She raised her staff to emphasize her point.

"And Papa Bunny wants sleep as well, but he feels strongly that if Jack doesn't sing, he will have to bring out his egg bombs!"

"Guys!" Jamie finally called, annoyed of the argument, "I think it'll be better if you both just sing! Or not! I just don't want y'all to leave yet!"

Growling in defeat, Jack walked over and keeled down so she was sitting on her knees right by Jamie. Bunny took the other by Sophie's side. Pondering on what to sing, Jack took a deep breath and glared at Bunny before she finally began, finding the perfect song.

'**Come stop your crying,**

**It will be alright,**

**Just take my hand, **

**Hold it tight,**

**I will protect you from all around you,**

**I will be here don't you cry**'

Jack began softly, unaware of Bunny's stare._ Crikey, the Sheila's got a voice on her_ he thought.

'**For one so small,**

**You seem so strong,**

**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm**'

Jack laughed a bit here. That line was more of Bunny's rather than hers... She couldn't keep anything warm if her life depended on it.

'**This bond between us can't be broken,**

**I will be here,**

**Don't you cry,**

**Cause you'll be in my heart,**

**Yes you'll be in my heart,**

**From this day on,**

**Now and forever more**'

Sophie and Jamie's eyes drooped a bit, sleepiness catching up as the soothing lullaby overtook them. Jack smiled big, reaching forward and running her hand through Jamie's mane softly. Bunny continued to stare at her. She probably would deny this, and it was sickening to think this as well, but the icy spirit would make an amazing mother... And, of course, the previous statements of Mommy Jack and Papa Bunny... Bunny shook his head. _Where the hell did that thought come from_?

Jack looked at Bunny now, smirking and nodding once, signaling it was his turn. Whining under his breath like a child, he looked at the two kids in front of him and began his own verse, sounding especially good in both Jack and the Bennett kids' opinion.

'**Come stop your crying,**

**It will be alright, **

**Just take my hand, **

**Hold it tight, **

**I will protect you from all around you,**

**I will be here, **

**Don't you cry**'

Jack was staring now, finding this to be really adorable. To be honest, she loved this side of Bunny way more than his other. She loved Caring and Protective Bunny, not Grumpy and Pushy Bunny. She smiled big, joining him in the next verse now, unknown to how good they sounded in harmony.

'**Cause you'll be in my heart, **

**Yes, you'll be in my heart, **

**From this day on, **

**Now and forever more, **

**You'll be in my heart, **

**No matter what they say,**

**You'll be here in my heart,**

**Always**'

Jack took Jamie's hand in hers while Bunny took Sophie's in his. They smiled at each other, then the children. This actually felt...nice. It was difficult to admit this, even to themselves. Usually these two were completely stubborn and never admitted to being soft about _anything,_ especially Bunny, but when it comes to Jamie and Sophie, their mother and father instincts always kicked in. All people had it, they knew, but why was it so strong when the other was there?

They shook their heads from this thought and continued the lullaby. Now it was Jack alone again, Bunny not singing this time.

'**Don't listen to them, **

**Cause what do they know, **

**We need each other, **

**To have, to hold,**

**They'll see in time, **

**I know**'

It was Bunny's turn to go alone now. Jack looked at him with a huge smile, her azure eyes sparkling with...well, he couldn't quite understand the emotions gleaming in them, but he had a few ideas...

'**When destiny calls you, **

**You must be strong,**

**I may not be with you, **

**But you've got to hold on,**

**They'll see in time, **

**I know, **

**We'll show them together**'

Sophie and Jamie were fully asleep now, but the two Guardians still continued, determined to finish the song. Unknown to them, though, they had another audience, across the room with a huge smile gracing its features.

'**Cause you'll be in my heart, **

**Believe me, **

**You'll be in my heart, **

**From this day on, **

**Now and forever more, **

**Yes, **

**You'll be in my heart,**

**No matter what they say,**

**You'll be in my heart, **

**Always, **

**Always**'

They finished with a soft whisper, both grinning ear to ear. They looked at each other, smiles growing bigger as they did so.

"Y-You were amazing," Jack complimented.

"Not bad yaself," Bunny replied, ears falling to his head, which was equivalent to a blush, seeing as he couldn't exactly do that. Jack, however, blushed a vibrant blue, her many freckles standing out now. They leaned in slowly...

Slowly...

Until...

A loud clap from across the room made them shoot away from each other as if the other were fire. Sandy stood on Sophie's windowsill, smiling proudly and applauding the two. Bunny grabbed his chest.

"Ya almost gave me a heart attack, ya gumby, bloody hell!"

Sandy put a few images above his head.

"_We are not going to become a band!_"

* * *

**A/N: Enough fluff for ya? No? Sorry! I loved this chapter a WHOLE LOT. Not only because of the song and Bunny and Sophie fluffiness, but because we see more of a Motherly!Jack and Fatherly!Bunny. Yes? I think Bunny and Jack would be perfect parents for Jamie and Sophie! Haha. **

**R&amp;R**


	7. Movie Night AGAIN

**A/N: Yay! Another Jackrabbit chapter! And it's another movie chapter as well! Don't worry, it won't be a scary movie this time! ^3^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR HARRY POTTER**

**IF I DID, HARRY WOULD BE A GIRL BECAUSE (MADEA ACCENT) YELL'R, GIRL POWER**

**AND JACKRABBIT WOULD EXIST ONSCREEN**

* * *

o0o_Hogwarts Night_o0o

In all honesty, this really surprised as Jack's interests. To be honest, he thought she'd be more into stuff like ice hockey or other sports like that since she was such a tom boy, but no, Jack's major obsession at the moment was the Harry Potter series. To think she actually read the books shocked him even more. He's never even seen her read the back of a cereal box, how the hell did she read those seven hundred paged books? Nonetheless, Bunny was impressed. Not even he could sit down and read that much, especially since he's usually busy.

But to suggest sitting through eight movies that were at least four hours each? That was insane! But the saddened look she gave him when he declined her invitation melted his grumpy heart. He growled under his breath, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Fine," he grumbled. Why did he decide to visit North's Headquarters _that _day? Following her into the television room, he took his usual spot at the corner of the sofa, watching the petite girl as she put the first movie in. She took her spot next to him, watching the screen eagerly as the previews began. He watched her with an amused smile. To be perfectly honest, when she had her mind on something, her face usually changes to something he'd like to call...well, adorable! He sighed, looking at the TV himself. This was going to be a _long _night.

o0o_The Sorcerer's Stone_o0o

Jack glared at the screen suddenly as the certain character named Malfoy insulted the other boy named Ron Weasley.

"God, I hate him," she hissed. Bunny chuckled just as Harry, the main character, declined Malfoy's offer of friendship.

"Personally, I hate his hair," he admitted. Jack looked at him with a confused expression before laughing aloud, her blue eyes sparkling in humor. Bunny grinned, turning his attention back to the movie. After a moment, she did as well, silencing her laughter again.

o0o_Chamber Of Secrets_o0o

"That's the biggest snake I've eva seen," Bunny said as the Basilisk emerged from the stone mouth of Salazar Slytherin. Jack giggled.

"It's because it's a Baslisk, Kangaroo, they're _supposed _to be huge."

"...That sounded very dirty..."

"_Bunny!_"

o0o_Prisoner of Azkaban_o0o

Bunny wanted to fall asleep now. Two movies and he was already tired. But he wasn't going to risk hurting Jack's feelings over falling asleep in her favorite films, so he stayed awake, watching in discomfort as Lupin, an adult character, transformed into some kind of deformed werewolf.

"How the hell is that a werewolf?"

"It's Harry Potter, not Twilight. Idiot."

o0o_Goblet of Fire_o0o

"Is that gumby really believing that he put his name in there?" Bunny snapped as Ron showed his anger at Harry for his name being called from the goblet. Jack laughed.

"It's because he wanted to do it, remember? He wanted the fame, but he knew he couldn't, so now that Harry's gotten the chance to do so, he's a bit jealous," Jack explained.

"A bit?"

"Just watch the movie!"

o0o_Order of the Phoenix_o0o

"I swear to the moon, that Sheila's worse than Pitch!" Bunny was getting more into it now. Yet, he didn't notice that Jack had fallen asleep, her head leaning back against the sofa cushions.

"I'd kill ta kill her!"

o0o_Half-Blood Prince_o0o

"What the hell?" Bunny murmured, his eyes widening in shock as Albus Dumbledore fell from the railing, _dead_. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Jack shot up from his lap. She must've have fallen on it when asleep. She looked at Bunny who ignored her awakening and stared at the TV in utter shock.

"I KNEW SNAPE WAS A BAD ONE, CRIKEY!"

Sleep still wanting her, she yawned and left the couch for her room that she had made after she became a Guardian. Bunny could enjoy the rest of the series without her.

o0o_Deathly Hallows Part 1_o0o

Bunny had a bowl full of vegetables sitting in his lap now that he had snuck from North's kitchen. Hey, watching amazing movies gives you the munchies! He watched in pain Hermione Granger was tortured by the maniac, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Okay, I'll kill her and Umbridge."

o0o_Deathly Hallows Part 2_o0o

North and Jack watched in shock. It was morning now, so of course Bunny was gonna be up watching the final movie. He watched in utter surprise at Snape's memories. He finally looked at the two in the doorway. It seemed like he wanted to cry in Snape's pain.

"I always knew he was gonna be good. I did."

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Yes, no? I would totally love Bunny to be a Potterhead! I mean, why not? This was just a quick chapter, by the way. It was on my mind and I just wanted to write it.**

**R&amp;R!**


	8. Brace Face

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive! Haha. c: This chapter is a little different from others, a bit more hilarious, and possibly adorable, if I do say so myself. Let us begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

o0o_BraceFace_o0o

It was that day again. It happened every three months within the Guardians, but it was still easy to get annoyed at, at least in Bunny's case. Sure, he loved Tooth to death, almost like a sister or a mother, but honestly, her obsessions over teeth and hygiene could really make his tail curl.

The other three were okay with it, but Moon knows they'd do anything else if they could. What was this dreaded day, you wonder? Teeth Checkup day. It was where all the Guardians gathered at the Tooth Palace to allow Tooth to look in their mouths, making sure they kept up with their brushing, flossing, and such.

As always, he was second to last to arrive, missing only Jack's presence.

"Hello, Bunny!" Tooth greeted eagerly, flittering up to him with a big smile. "Just in time! All we need is Jack and we can begin!" He nodded, smiling warily, before going to join North and Sandy. Since Sandy rarely opened his mouth at all, he could get past without being checked. Bunny considered the gumby incredibly lucky.

"I'm here, I'm here!" a female voice called as a flash of blue and white flew in and fell to the ground with a loud grunt. Tooth gasped and went to help her, Sandy quickly following. Bunny's eyes widened when he realized the white and blue figure was really Jack. She stumbled a bit when she was back on her feet. He bent forward.

"Ya alright, Sheila?" he asked caringly.

"Fine, can't wait to cut these damn bangs!" Jack hissed, blowing her long bangs off her forehead with a glare. "Can we just get this over with, please?"

Tooth nodded and told them to line up as always. First was North, whom as always had a bit of cookie stuck in his teeth, but they were otherwise perfect. Next was Bunny, much to his displeasure.

"Ooh, a bit of plaque," she tutted. "Better get to it, Bunny!" When she released him, he self consciously licked his front teeth, almost embarrassed. Finally, it was Jack.

It was a couple of minutes of squealing and fangirling before Tooth finally asked, "Okay, bite down." Jack did as she was told, making Tooth gasp in horror.

"What? What?" Jack exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock.

"Jack, you have an overbite!"

"A what?"

"When your upper jaw is uneven with your lower jaw, being pushed farther out," Bunny explained, almost laughing.

"Awe, man, Tooth! You scared me there for a second! I thought it was something major!"

For a second, Tooth just stared at Jack blankly, not saying anything. Suddenly, she shot forward and slapped her upside the head.

"Owe!" Jack yelped, holding her head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Jack, an overbite _is _major. It could ruin your pretty smile!"

"Why does a smile have to be pretty? I know I'm hot already!" Jack stated cockily. Tooth stared at her with her arms crossed, obviously unamused. "I'm kidding, kidding! Besides, you can't change what is already done! Leave it be!" Bunny and North winced while Sandy flew back to be with them. Jack went over the line. When one insults teeth and the importance of it, they shall be dearly hurt by Toothiana, the Queen of the Tooth Fairies.

Jack let out a cry of pain when Tooth suddenly grabbed her ear, dragging her away to somewhere else.

"Don't you three move! I'll be quick!" she said sweetly to the boys, smiling, before taking Jack into a room.

o0o

_Two hours... _Bunny, North, and Sandy had literally been sitting together for two hours waiting for their girls to hurry the hell up. When the door opened from where Tooth had took Jack, the boys perked up, wanting to see what happened between closed doors. Tooth was smiling, guiding Jack in with a motherly look. Jack had her head hung, her hair shadowing her face from sight.

"Toothy, please tell me ya went easy on her," Bunny said, scared for his snowflake-er-scared _for _snowflake.

"What do you mean? I helped her! Look! Jack, smile for them." Tooth instructed.

"Da, she seems out of it!" North commented.

"She's fine, just shy! Jack, c'mon! They want to see it!"

Hearing a small whimper before Jack finally showed her embarrassed face, Bunny leaned forward to see what the big deal was. Jack slowly lifted her lips in a slow smile, revealing something shocking underneath.

"Ya gave her braces?" Bunny shouted, seeing the blue and black brackets over her teeth and the rubber bands hooked inside, so they were helping with her overbite.

"She'll need it for a couple of months before her overbite is fixed. I still say they look absolutely adorable on her!"

"I look like a dork." Jack whined.

Bunny would highly disagree. She did, indeed, look adorable. Sure, they made her look a bit younger, but it didn't subtract from her beauty. He just wondered if she'll be kept shut up more often now that she has those rubber bands...

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending, I know. :c So, how do you think of Jack having braces? c: I find it sort of adorable. Or maybe that's just me... R&amp;R!**


	9. Happy New Years

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! Oh my goodness! I feel horrible! But school's been rough lately and I've had major writer's block, but on account that the new year has began, let's have a little holiday treat. **

**I have a feeling you'll really like this one. *wink wink***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

If he was going to be honest with himself, he was having the worst time in his life. Bunny was never a party guy, unlike North whom, at the moment, was high off his rocker, knocking into people as he tried - enhance tried - to dance to a classic Journey song. But since he loved the big guy deep down and was frightened by another terrifying encounter with the Tooth Fairy, he agreed to come, but only until midnight when the new year was struck, then he was heading back to the Warren because it would be only a few months until Easter.

At the moment, as usual, he was leaning against one of the walls opposite of the dance, where North was making an even bigger scene now, by chunking down five goblets of - er - eggnog. Tooth and Sandy were off who knows where and he hadn't seen Jack all night. He never thought her as a party kind of girl either, since she didn't really like any other spirit besides himself and the other Guardians. And since her braces had been put on, she'd been extra grumpy for the soreness in her mouth.

Bunny shook his head as he took an egg and paint brush from his belt and began painting. He might as well pass the time by doing something actually useful. He was happy only two girls had come up to him asking to dance, that way he wouldn't have to be spending his time saying no. It wasn't that he didn't like them, or that they weren't attractive, it's just...he didn't know how to dance. And well, embarrassing himself as North was doing and knowing he'd regret it later was something he didn't want to have to do before the new year.

He finally found Sandy, who was behind the table where the music was set up, taking place of the DJ for the rest of the night and playing well up beat music, something that wasn't really North's taste, but as well, a drunk North didn't care.

"Bunny, why aren't you enjoying the party?" a voice called, making him turn. He snorted at the sight of a flustered Tooth who was slightly droopy in her flying, meaning she was a bit tipsy. She giggled. "I heard from a little birdy that a certain girl is looking for you!"

"Oh, really, who?" he said, amused.

"What's the fun in telling you when she can just play tag in getting over here? I hope to see you two on the dance floor - catch you later!" Tooth shrieked, before flittering away, bumping into two to three people on the way.

Bunny wasn't curious. Honestly, he couldn't care less who wanted him at the moment. He just wanted to be back at the Warren where he could be painting more googies.

"Bunny!" another voice called, making him growl in annoyance and turn to snap at whoever was trying to disturb him again, but stopped once he saw it was a blue faced Jack with a sort of longing look in her eyes. She hiccuped, before saying, "I've been looking everywhere for y - hic! - ou. Jeez, you think you'd give a girl a break?"

"Fr-Frostbite? Are ya drunk?" he questioned, catching her when she was about to fall. She shook her head feverishly.

"No! What do you - hic! - take me for?" she laughed manically.

"Okay, ya need to sit down before ya hurt yerself," he ordered, guiding her to a nearby sofa. She tried to shove him off, claiming she wasn't a baby. But that argument went down the drain when she tried to sit down on the sofa by herself and slipped off onto the ground. She groaned in pain. Rolling his eyes, Bunny picked her up again and set her down, sitting beside her with his egg and paintbrush, beginning to paint again. She poked him in the side.

"What, Jack?" he sighed in annoyance.

"How big is your carrot?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes widening as he looked over at her, his nose twitching.

She giggled, sounding awfully like Tooth for a moment.

"You heard me."

"Jack, how much did you drink by any chance?"

"Five pints and a quarter to four," she answered, counting her fingers again and again.

"Five pints too many, you're really out of it, mate," Bunny groaned.

For the rest of whatever patience he had left, Jack kept poking at his side and pulling at his fur, trying to catch his attention, but he only shut her out, knowing she was going to say something either perverted or something unnecessary. He loved Jack to death, but he's dealt with a drunk Tooth and if Jack was anything like her...he shuddered at the thought.

"EVERYBODY, IT'S TIME!" a voice cried from the crowd over by the dance floor. New Years was standing beside Sandy, his expression excited and happy his holiday was going well. "LET'S START AT...TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN..."

The people called back and Bunny heard from beside him, Jack mumbling, "Six...five...duck...turtle..."

"THREE...TWO...ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

There was cheers, hugs, and mother of holy PDA everywhere. He even saw Tooth share a kiss with one of Cupid's assistants. Jack poked his side again, this time urgently. Sighing for what seeme the hundredth time tonight, he went to see what she wanted, only to have something icy cold press to his lips. Jacqueline Overland Frost, drunk to the bone, was kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: Jack is the flirty idiotic type drunk in my opinion, and I decided to join the bandwagon that North is a big drunk, too. And yes, I have finally made them kiss, even if it's...kind of...you get it. R&amp;R please! **


	10. The Night After

**A/N: So sorry I left you on that cliff hanger, but here is part two to my New Years. Hope you enjoy. I'll also have an Easter special coming up, so...be ready. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians **

"Did someone leave the door open?"

Jack was startled by her own words, toppling into being awake as she sprung up from her spot on the loveseat she was sitting on and looked around frantically, surprised to see the many spirits all knocked out. Tooth was lying with one of Cupid's Cherubs whom had his arm around her sleeping form. North had crashed over the railing of the way between the floor and the globe, snoring as he dropped the bottle he held in his right hand. Sandy, however, was sleeping comfortably in the air, his hands behind his head. But Bunny was nowhere to be seen.

Jack looked around a little more, curious and confused. She was sure she saw Bunny last night, though after her third drink the rest of the night was just a blur. She should've never taken Tooth's offer to a drinking contest. Each of the drinks Jack had were a whole goblet each.

"I hate everything," Jack moaned, rubbing her forehead as she fell over face-first into the ground. Grunting uncomfortably, she stood slowly and wandered to North's kitchen, grabbing a juice box from the fridge and returning, sipping from it as she nudged Tooth many times with her foot until she woke.

"What base did you get to?" Jack asked, still drinking her juice as Tooth moaned miserably, fluttering into the air shakily. "Who knew the Tooth Fairy let out?"

"We only kissed when midnight came, casanova, don't get too excited," the fairy looked around with a dreamy smile, as if she weren't really herself. "Hm...where's Bunny? He was supposed to be with you?"

"Dunno, but you think he might know where my staff went?" Jack questioned, cupping her hands around her eyes and she stared to search for her weapon.

"Did you even bring it to the party?"

"Oh...nevermind."

"Look, I'll round this party up, you can go find Bunny or whatever," Tooth shooed the frosty girl away and she flew to North, prodding him awake with her fingers as Jack took flight into the wind and escaped through the window.

"He better be in the Warren," she mumbled, readying herself to go there. As usual, she was denied entry, but managed to scrape through. Unfortunately, it only enhanced her massive headache, so she decided to walk the rest of the way.

"Bunny! Yo, Bun Bun! Pay attention to me!" Jack called as she walked, smiling as some eggs gathered around to walk with her. "I am a victim of hangovers! Come carry me!"

No answer was given except a whoosh of a warm breeze. Pouting, Jack continued, trying to find his hobbit, where he lived and most likely would be now.

"I know where you live!" Jack shouted when the home came into complete view. "I would totally freeze you if I had my staff, but it's at Tooth's Palace, I think." She opened the door without walking and made his way to his kitchen, grabbing a banana and a cup to fill with water, before heading back into his living room to sit on the floor and wait it out.

She hummed to herself as she ate her fruit, watching around dully waiting for her kangaroo. Finally, a creak resounded through the house and Bunny's bedroom door opened, the latter coming out and walking toward the living room where Jack sat.

The Pooka did a double take, not seeming to expect to see the Guardian of Fun sitting on the floor eating a banana with a cup of water next to her. Then again, who would?

"'Sup, Bun," Jack greeted, finishin the banana before chugging down her drink and standing. "You deserted me at the party."

Bunny only stood there, watching her as his whiskers twitched and his ears fell to the back of his head. "Ah..." He couldn't form a proper word as he fumbled with his paws. She didn't remember what happened last night? How could she not? Bunny felt a little disappointed at that thought, but shook it off.

"Hey, earth to Bunnymund! Do you have a hangover, too?"

"Nah...I, uh...didn't drink last night."

"What? Why not? Everybody was drinking! Even Sandy let loose a bit! You're crazy," Jack laughed, scratching her rear with her left hand as she tossed the banana into her now empty glass.

"You sure drank a lot, passed Tooth's line of 'tipsy'," Bunny commented, trying to rid the conversation of the awkwardness, but it seemed impossible. It was like she was kissing him all over again. He admitted that at the time he was frozen in shock, but when he left to head to the Warren he sort of regretted not kissing back. He tried to tell himself the reason for that thought was because it was New Years', but he knew deep down it wasn't that at all. No...it was much, much more.

"Yeah, got in a drinking contest. Don't regret it one bit," Jack laughed. "Any reason why you did leave me behind, though? I didn't try to molest you or anything, right?"

Bunny froze in place. Did kissing him at midnight out of context count? Probably not. But should she know about it? He debated on that answer as he absentmindedly twirled his fingers together in an awkward fashion.

"Ah...Jack...ya don't remember anythin' from last night?"

"Not after my third drink, no," Jack shook her head. "Why? Did I do something stupid?"

"Not stupid, in a way...ah...look, we're mates and all - not mates-mates, but - I just - with the drinking and the moments it's - crikey, this is hard to explain," he sputtered all of this, making Jack worry more.

"Bunny, just spit it out!"

"Ya kissed me Jack! On the mouth! At midnight!"

Jack blinked, not grimaced or laughed, but blinked. It was quiet for the next few moments, only increasing the amounts of worry for Bunny. Then, she grinned her old grin and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I was afraid for a moment that I hurt someone or something like that," Jack plainly shook it off and picked up her banana filled glass and walked to the kitchen to throw the fruit out.

"B-But, aren't ya shocked?" Bunny questioned, following her feverishly.

"Nah. I've had a crush on you for a while now. Might as well say it before someone else does, huh? I thought it was obvious," Jack said.

"What? You - I - the - Jack!"

"Oh, c'mon, Bun! Don't act like you're so shocked! Most girls might never want to admit to their crush, but I don't mind what you think. I mean, I kissed you while drunk. What could be worse?"

"...Me liking it?"

"Duh, you better like it! I don't kiss just anybody, even if my mind is out of its way!" Jack was flushing blue now and talking awfully quick, even for her. "You know...good ol' me, huh? It's pretty-"

"Jack," Bunny said seriously.

She slowly looked at him, her eyes a bit teary. Seeing his expression now nothing next to nervous except determination, she sighed and rubbed her arm as she shook her head.

"You can't play this off, mate, ya don't have to act like it doesn' matter to ya." Bunny promised. "Now talk ta me."

Jack was quiet this time, staring at her feet as she continued to rub her arm until it was a dull shade of purple.

"I ruined everything. I mean...if I had any sense...you were probably so uncomfortable...I never would have if I was..." she shook her head uselessly. "I'm sorry, Bunny."

"I enjoyed it, ya know. Ya didn't ruin a thing. If anythin'...ya...ya made it a lot easier fer me," Bunny smiled wholeheartedly.

"Ah...what?"

"If ya must know, Snowflake, I kinda had a little fancy fer ya, too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I expect Tooth already told ya?"

"No. I...didn't know...I...you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"So are we...?"

"Only if ya want us ta be..."

"I..."

"Yeah?"

"Sure...but you have to get me a pill first because I think I'm about to faint."


End file.
